The Styx's Monster
by rebirthsherooftheblue
Summary: Artemis has a son and the Styx finds him as a young child. Feeling the need to allow him to live, gives him the power to protect his loved ones, but the price is that he now has the threat of turning into a monster capable of challenging Typhon. A crossover with bleach is because he looks like Ichigo's hollowed form from when he fought to save Orihime.
1. Boy meets River

**Chapter One: Prologue**

**Boy meets River**

**Hello! New Story, bet you wished I would just stick to one story, but I can't! Too many ideas flowing in my noggin! Can't contain the power of Creativity! Anyways I don't own POJ, they guy who made it does. Also that Bleach belongs to whoever made the show.**

It was night when a nymph with long black hair and dark black eyes decided to visit the mortal world, this nymph was the River Styx's nymph, or just Styx. She hasn't ever come up from the Underworld, but something made her go out, boredom? The sense of something big happening, none knows but the fates. She walked until she heard a terrified scream, curiosity getting to her, she went and checked the source and found a small boy with white hair, almost a silvery tint to it and dark blue eyes. He was small than normal. He was with a man, a dead man. In front of the boy was a monster known as the Nemean Lion staring at him with hunger in its eyes.

'So, Artemis has seemingly broken her oath, but should I kill the kid?' Styx thought as she watched the Lion close in on the child, she was expecting Artemis not come and save him, but when nothing happened, Styx made her choice. With a wave of her hand a blast of water shot out and hit the Nemean Lion and instantly killed it. She looked to the boy who stared at her in fear.

"Worry not child, I have come to help you. Here drink this, it'll give you the power to defend yourself and your loved ones, but be warned. Its power is used based on your emotions; feel the need to protect and power to create a ball of energy that could be used to hurt or heal.. However if anger is felt, a monster will come out, a monster that'll give Typhon a run for his money. It'll always try to gain control, until your anger is gone." Styx told the boy as he nodded and drank the stuff from Styx.

"Thank you miss and will I ever see you again?" The boy asked as Styx nodded

"Yes child you now belong to me. Unlike you pathetic mother I will care for you like a sister would." Styx told him as he nodded.

"Ok big sis, my name is Robert; my daddy said it was his brother's name before he died." Robert said as Styx smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Now follow me, I got something to do." Styx announced as Robert looked back at who she assumed was his father.

"But what about daddy, we can't leave him." Robert said as Styx sighed and knelt to his eye level.

"I'm sorry, but your dad is no more, but he's in a better place, this I promise." Styx told him as she stood and stuck out her hand and Robert grabbed it and the two were off.

**Else where**

Artemis and her hunters were celebrating a good job on the hunt when she felt it. A extremely strong energy was approaching.

"Girls, go to you tents." Artemis commanded as the hunters looked at her in confusion but listened. After a few moments of waiting a being she feared to appear did.

"L-Lady Styx . . . what brings you here?" Artemis asked as Styx stared at her with anger.

"What am I doing here? Well maybe it has to do with him." Styx said as she pointed to Robert who Artemis just noticed.

"And?" Artemis asked pretending not to know the boy.

"Don't play dumb, we both know you're not. Artemis, he's your son, and you broke the oath, and to make things worse you allowed him to be attacked by the Nemean Lion under a full moon, there is no reason you couldn't make an excuse to try and save him and his father sadly though his father is no more." Styx told her as she took a step back.

"What was I supposed to do? That thing is a male! If he was born a female it would have been different." Artemis said as Styx's eyes narrowed.

"You're lying, Artemis, you're the Goddesses of Childbirth, so you should want a child male or not. Why did you leave him to die, and if your reason is good enough, I'll let you stay as his mother." Styx told her as Artemis' eyes were growing watery.

"I didn't want him to die . . ." Artemis revealed as Styx stood emotionless.

"By whom exactly?" Styx pressed as Artemis took a shaky breath.

"My father said he would kill him if I tried to take him. He said that was my punishment." Artemis said as Styx growled and Artemis flinched at that.

"_How dare him . . ._" Styx growled out as she started at the sky.

"Alright, I'll allow you to remain as his mother, but I should warn you. If you ever leave him to die again, I'll make you wish you could die." Styx threatened as Artemis nodded quickly in agreement.

"Can I . . . Can I take him?" Artemis asks as Styx though about it before nodding to her.

"Yes, but only for a day. If you prove that you can love him like you would your hunters I'll let him stay with you. It goes for your hunters as well; they must love him as a brother. If not I'll keep him and only allow him to visit when I feel like it." Styx told her as she motioned Robert to his mother. Robert glanced at Styx who smiled to him to go on.

"Come Robert, come to mommy . . ." Artemis called as Robert smiled a bit to her and walked to Artemis.

"I'll leave for now, for I have a certain god to visit." She said as she turned to leave.

'And Robert, keep you powers from your mother until I give the ok." Styx told him in his mind. Artemis hugged Robert and kissed his forehead.

"I'm glad I can actually hold you in my arms now, you don't know how longed I wished for this." Artemis said as she continued to hug him. After the hug she stood up and called out.

"Hunters, I've got someone for you to meet!" She called and the hunters piled out of the tents quickly, expecting a new hunter. When they arrived they were shocked to find a boy, besides Artemis's lieutenant Zoe.

"Why is a boy doing here, Milady?" A hunter asked as Artemis smiled softly at the hunter.

"A few years ago, I fell to my desires to have a child, I did so with a hunter I've met and accepted. He was kind, truly kind, and was everything I didn't despise. However due to my feelings for both my acceptance of him and his hunting skills, I've become pregnant by those things and after I told him about who I really was and what I wanted him to do, he gladly agreed to what I asked, to raise our son to be respectful of women, and be honest and kind, and much more things. Now it seems I have to do it." Artemis told as she finished with a sad smile.

"Why because he lied and didn't do it?" Another hunter asked as Artemis shook her head

"No he died, by the Nemean Lion." Artemis said as the hunters gasped, they were just told to hunt the monster, today and were going to does so as of first light.

"So will you accept him as your brother?" Artemis asked the big questioned. The hunters nodded and saw nothing wrong with it. They got a chance to raise the one good male, after all. However one hunter wasn't so happy with it, and in the back with a frown she glared at the boy, and she waited for her chance to rid this haven for girls of the impurity of the boy.

**Thanks for reading, I hoped you enjoyed and if people like this story, I'll continue it. Tell me your thoughts on it, until then off to other stories!**


	2. Three Bad Huntresses

**Chapter Two: Three Bad Huntresses**

**Hello again, since some like the story, I've decided to make one more chapter, see what happens. If more people like it, or just the ones that do, I'll continue it.**

Artemis was the happiest that the hunters have ever seen her, it shocked them. She was showing her son, Robert, all around camp. She even gave him a stuffed wolf, which he was hugging happily.

"And that's where my wolves stay." They heard Artemis as she pointed to the wolves, which were currently sleeping. However one wolf noticed that they are there and walked over to them, did a bow, and sat in front of them.

"Oh this is, one of the news wolves. Her name is Eve. Do you like her?" Artemis asked her son as Robert nodded.

"Yeah, she's pretty." Robert said quietly as he looked at the wolf.

"Really, then how about you be her master? Wolves here have a hunter as a master, so since she doesn't are you willing to do so?" Artemis asked him as he nodded.

"If she's ok with me . . ." Robert said as the wolf backed in acceptant to him and went and nuzzled him. This action made him giggle and pet the wolf.

"Ok, I'll let you go get acquainted with your sisters, if you need me, I'll be in my tent." Artemis said as she left, she had total faith that her hunters will like him, well she thought she did. The hunters and Robert stared at one another before Zoe walked to him and smiled at him.

"Hello, young one I am Zoe Nightshade and I hope that we will get along!" Zoe said with a smile as Robert smiled back.

"Ok Zoey!" He said already giving her a nickname. Yeah they're going to be close. Seeing how their man hating second in command was having no trouble with him, the rest of the hunters went and started introducing themselves, besides for one hunter and her two lackeys.

"Come, let's go teach our _brother_, how things run around her." She said spitting out the word brother like it was a plague. They walked up to him with fake smiles.

"Hello Robert, how about we take a walk and we'll introduce each other?" She asked as he nodded, not knowing how bad things will be for him. They walked into the forest, the other hunters, wanted to be alone with him too, just to get to know him on a one to one bases, but they bet them to it. So with the four going deeper to avoid Artemis' range of hearing they went under a few trees that blocked out the moon light, making it so that Artemis can't see or hear their conversation. They turned with frowns on and the leader smacked him, surprising Robert and making him rub the spot.

"How dare you enter this haven and try to corrupted it." The obvious leader said as she walked to him and picked him up by his shirt scaring him greatly.

"I'll tell you our names so you don't forget who your new masters are." The same hunter said as she smiled evilly.

"My name is Jenny, the one on the left is Nancy, and on my right she's Ruth. Now that you know our names, time to have some fun!" She said as Robert started shaking in fear. They spent only three hours out in the woods, and Robert was terrified. They did horrible things to him, beat him, shoot arrows at him at close range, and even made him do . . . dirty things . . . he's never been so scared in his life. Why hasn't his mommy come save him? Didn't she love him? Or was it she just tricked him and really gave him to her hunters as a play thing. He felt glad that Styx was coming the next day; she would rescue him like before.

"Alright Robert we'll go back, but try to tell anyone . . . and it'll be worse for you and more fun for us!" Jenny said with a sick smile as she led them to the camp. When they arrived Artemis was there tapping her foot impatiently and a frown plastered on her face.

"Why were you out there for so long and were I couldn't see or hear you?" She asked as Jenny smiled.

"Oh just lost track of time is all. Also it's the woods, trees sometimes block the moon." Jenny lied and it looked as if Artemis didn't believe her but let it go when she saw Robert.

"Did you enjoy being with Jenny and her friends?" She asked him as Robert glanced at Jenny and saw her eyes promised more pain if he told her.

"Y-yes, I had so much fun with them! There the best!" He said with a big smile, Artemis thought he was faking it, but brushed her worries aside and motioned him to follow her, after all he shouldn't be up so late.

"Tomorrow, Styx will come, and I'm sure she'll see how were good to take care of you!" Artemis said as her faith in her hunters blinded her from what really happened with the four. She led him to her tent and made a bed appear for him to sleep next to her.

**The Next Day**

Morning came slow, slower than Robert hopped, but when he was with the other hunters besides Jenny, Nancy, and Ruth, he felt as if they really were trying to accept him into their group. He hoped that Styx wouldn't punish them for what their sisters did to him. At breakfast he ate deer which all were surprised he was eating; they thought he ate like any other normal person.

"What? Daddy was a hunter, so we had deer before." He said as Artemis smiled at her first real love. However Robert was inwardly crying for his fallen father, oh how he missed him, but his father wouldn't like it if he was always crying over his death. He would have wanted him to move on. More hours passed and during the afternoon, a storm was going. Luckily it didn't rain in the camp. The storm was acting like it was in pain, wonder why?

'So it seems that Styx just now punished Zeus . . . which means she's coming soon.' Artemis thought and hoped she could keep her son. In a flash Styx arrived and Artemis called her hunters into order in front of the Nymph.

"Alright, now I will judge if Robert will actually stay here or will he return with me." Styx said as the hunters gasped, they thought he was staying with them, Artemis didn't say anything about this.

"Come here one by one. I'll judge you separately." Styx said as each hunter walked to her and Styx stared into their eyes and walked back when they were able to.

"I see . . . it seems your hunters have failed, and Robert will be coming with me." Styx announced making Artemis' eyes widen.

"W-what? Why!?" She asked as Styx turned to her.

"Simple, it's because you put too much faith in some of your hunters, some have betrayed your trust, and I said that ALL of your hunters must accept him. Now come along Robert, and you can bring Eva with us, after all you're her master." Styx said as the wolf followed them and they disappeared into the shadows. The hunters looked at their patron and saw that see had a disbelief look on and tears threaten to fall.

'I just got him . . . now he's out of reach again . . .' Artemis thought and looked down.

"Who was it, who betrayed me?" Artemis asked as she glanced at her hunters, but then she looked at the trio that secretly tortured her son.

"You three, follow me, NOW." Artemis hissed out and the three girls listened in fear.

**Underworld at the River Styx**

"Alright Robert, this is your new home. I know it's dark and creepy here, but I'll give you a home here and I have someone to train you in weaponry and I'll train you in your powers." Styx said as she turned towards her river.

"Achilles, come here, you've got a student." Styx said as a man appeared.

"Yeah my lady, I'll train him to the best of my abilities." Achilles said as Styx nodded and entered the river.

"Alright, let's begin shall we?" He said as he pulled out two swords out of thin air and gave one to Robert.

**Yes, chapter finished! I know it's short I'll try to make the third longer than both, but it's longer than the last, so review, not, I don't care, but I hope you enjoyed reading it!**


	3. Robert's Monstrous Transformantion

**Chapter Three: Robert's Monstrous Transformation**

**I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, but since I don't know old English well, Zoe will be talking in normal English. Anyways chapter three is up, and we finally see some action.**

Years passed for Robert as he trained under Achilles, and his sister Styx. He changed from when he was young child, well younger, he's nine now. He grew out his hair a bit so it was shoulder length and he wore a pair of black jeans with black shoes. He had a silver shirt on under a gray hooded cloak. He was undergoing the final steps of the powers he was given.

"Alright, now I want you to imagine a ball of energy in your hands, and Keep it there until I say." Styx said as she watches as Robert struggle with it. He could easily quickly form it and throw it at his enemies, but he had trouble just forming it before hand, which made Styx expected. However he was a fast learner and a stubborn one at that. With a bit more time a ball the size of a softball formed in his hand and glowed silver.

"I did it!" Robert said happily making Styx smile.

"Now charge me while keeping that ball intact." Styx instructed and Robert nodded he started moving but stopped.

"Wait if I do what I think I'm going to do, won't I get hurt as well?" He asked as she smiled at his observant skills.

"Yes and no; yes because the enemy could strike you and no because it's your energy why would it hurt you?" She asked as Robert sighed in relief before charging again. He was about to hit her until she disappeared and reappeared a good distance away.

"Common! Hit me!" Styx taunted making Robert charge again, but only for the past to repeat. Growling in frustration he did the same again, but only when she reappeared he quickly turned and threw it at her. This caught Styx by surprise and it hit dead on and due to his will it exploded upon impact. Robert realized what happened and thought he seriously hurt her, which was until he heard clapping.

"Very good Rob, I seeing that you are learning faster every time we train, but now I'm going to give you real opponents who you'll have to fight with everything you got and kill them, for they are monsters and monsters kill demigods." Styx said leaving out that if he's way over his head she'll remove it. With a snap of her fingers a dozen Cyclopes appeared and charged Robert. He pulled out his sword, Moon Phase, form the sheath on his back. The sword blade was the color of a full moon, sliver, while the hilt was like a new moon, black. A howl ripped through the air and a wolf about as tall as a person stared charging the Cyclopes; this was Eve, Robert's most loyal friend. With a similar blessing to Robert she became the height she is. However she was stopped by Styx.

"Now, now Eve . . . let him fight this battle, you'll have to learn to defend yourselves if ever you are separated." Styx said to her as she backed down, but angrily. They watched as Robert fought the monsters, but clearly out matched, a dozen Cyclopes would be tough on a nine year old after all.

'Dodge, slice, and dodge. Okay I think I have their pattern down.' Robert thought as he slain the first few Cyclops. Sadly though the monsters are not as stupid as everyone thought, they change strategies and stared pounding on Robert. One Cyclops was about to hit him over the head, but luckily he formed a ball of energy and shoved it at the monster destroying it. Smirking he failed to realize the club coming down on him.

"Rob watch out!" Styx shouted at him, but was too late. The club made contact with Robert's head and knocking him out. Styx was about to intervene but an unexpected amount of power poured out of Robert.

"What is this?" Styx asked herself as a bright gray light engulfed Robert. Out of it came a monster looking being with pale skin, waist length silvery hair, clawed fingers and toes, a circle at the center of its chest that seemingly looked like the moon with lines going from it to his arms, pointing forward, it had black holes for eyes with a silver light coming for the hole's center. The Blade it held was no long the black and white sword, but was now red and blue. He wore the same cloak as Robert and his jeans were ripped to the knees besides that he worn nothing else. He also was taller than Robert was before. This was a monster that Styx has never seen before.

'Was I wrong about it just affected by his anger? Did it come out when it sensed that Rob's life was in danger?' Styx thought as Robert's new form turned to the Cyclopes who were backing away in fear. It let lose a roar that sounded like Robert's voice but it sounded like it was wavy as if something else. Bring its hand and pointing at the monsters a dark gray ball appeared and what surprised Styx and Eva was that instead of it staying ball form it turned into a beam like blast destroying the remaining of them.

"That's defiantly going to alert Hades . . ." Styx said as she looked at Robert. He too looked at her and growled.

'He doesn't recognizes us?!" Styx thought in a panic as it started charging another beam and blasted it at them. Styx grabbed Eve and quickly got the two away. In a flash Hades' appeared and attempted to slice Robert in two, but he dodged the blade. Robert then used his sword that he still had in his and but didn't use and swung it wildly at Hades who defended against it. They fought like that for a few minutes before Robert charged a gray ball in between his horns and blasted an even bigger blast a Hades who just escaped in the nick of time.

'That was close; I'll have to take care of those horns first.' Hades thought to himself as he flashed to Robert at an angle to slice his horns, he was even luckier that Robert was just finishing his beam and manage to slice off the horns. That triggered the whole mask to shatter revealing Robert's face. He fell and reverted back to his original form, but only difference was that, he was unconscious.

"Styx what was that?" Hades asked as he eyed the boy.

"He's Artemis' son who I took away." She told him as he didn't look too shocked by it.

"I see then why is he a monster? He should be just an overpowered demigod like ever first child a god or goddess has." Hades said as he grabbed the boy's arm and tossed him over his shoulder and walked to the nymph and wolf.

"I blessed him with a power, and knew that he would have that, but I was expecting it to only activate when he was angry and, not in a life threatening battle. I also have never seen that monster before" Styx admitted as Hades nodded.

"I see I have, but at first I thought he was a Hollow, a long gone monster that I read about and faced once, but I sensed a soul in there, so I was going to try to free it but instead found out that the soul and Hollow were one and the same." Hades said handing Robert to Styx.

"Try to control him better, another power exposure like that would surely alert Zeus." He told her as he flashed away.

"Whew, that was close, but how are we going to deal with that?" Styx asked Eve who whined

"I'm not sure, but only time will tell." Eve said as she sat.

"Why did I bless you to talk?" Styx muttered.

"It's simple it's because I'm an awesome wolf." Eve said as Styx rolled her eyes.

**Days Later**

Robert's eyes snapped open and he quickly got up and looked around, there were no Cyclopes around, but he was in his room in the house created by Styx when he first arrived.

'Was . . . was all that just a dream?' Robert asked himself in thought as he held his head. Just then Styx entered the room.

"I see you're okay, so we should go back to training." Styx told him as he groaned.

"Or I could let you visit Zoe." Styx said with a small smile, she has been letting Zoe see him for the past few years. She didn't trust Artemis yet, not after what she saw with those three hunters. So she made Zoe swear on her not to tell Artemis, well not her but her river.

"Really alright!" Robert cheered as Styx smiled.

"Be ready in about five minutes, I'll go contact Zoe so that she can meet us." Styx said as she left and Robert quickly got things together. Styx went to the river and concentrated on Zoe's location. Soon enough she found her.

"_Zoe, can you hear me?_" Styx asked as she waited for a replied.

"_Yes loud and clear._" She replied.

"_Are you able to have Rob come over?_" Styx asked as Zoe smile, not that she could see.

"_Yes he can, were should we meet?_" Zoe asked as Styx thought a bit.

"_Never mind how about a change of plans, you come down her. I'll just flash you here._" Styx told her as Zoe agreed. She didn't have to worry about Artemis fining out since she was too depressed to care anyways. Artemis still couldn't believe that three off her hunters would do something that they despised so much.

"_That sounds good give me a bit and I'll be ready._" Zoe said smiling and Styx ended the mental conversation.

'Well better go tell Rob the change of plans.' Styx thought as she started going to Rob's room. Upon arriving he was already packed and laying on his bed muttering something to himself while staring at a ball of energy he made.

"Sliver Blast . . . maybe, how about . . ." He said louder before going quiet again.

"What are you doing?" She asked him as she entered the room.

"Oh, just thinking of a name form this attack. After all, all great demigods' weapons have names. So I thought this one should also have a name." Robert replied as Styx took a thinking pose.

"How about you name it Moon Wrecker? Sounds Catch, doesn't it?" She asked as Robert jump and hugged her.

"Yeah, that's brilliant sis!" Robert said as Styx chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"Yeah, you sis is pretty awesome isn't she?" Styx said as she looked down on him.

"There has been a change of plans." She stared as she felt Robert stiffen.

"You're no long are going to where Zoe is." She started as Robert looked at her in disappointment, but then she smiled.

"You're not, because she's coming here." Styx said as Robert smiled as hugged her tighter.

"Sweat, now I can we can have so much fun and not have not worry about normal people seeing us!" Robert said as he unpacking. Styx left to let him pack and waved her hand and Zoe appeared ready.

"Glad you could come." Styx said smiling.

"Yeah, the hunt isn't the same anymore since Lady Artemis found out about those traitors." Zoe said growling out the word traitors.

"Yeah, maybe I'll see about letting her see him one of these days." Styx said as she walked up to Zoe and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Now let me warn you of something, don't put Robert in something that puts his life in danger because . . . you'll regret it." Styx said shocking Zoe, Styx never threaten her like this, sure she threaten that if she harmed Robert in any way she would wish for death, but why would she do it again, she knows she wouldn't hurt him. As if knowing her inner confusion Styx clarified.

"I'm not threatening you, I'm simply warning you as a friend and fellow sister to Robert, because if you ever do put his life to be in danger . . . well don't do it." Styx told her dropping the last part and walked back to the river. Zoe stared at the river for a bit before going to Robert.

"Hey Roby!" She said with a wave as Robert rolled his eyes.

"Don't call me that Zoey." Robert said even though he didn't mind it much.

"Stop calling me Zoey and I'll stop calling you Roby." Zoe said with a smirk as Robert pouted making Zoe smile at him.

'That reminds me to beat any girl away that I don't approve of.' Zoe remembered since she almost had to before, and she never thought mortals could be so strong.

"Well let's go outside and show me your new skills." Zoe called out as she pointed her thumb over her shoulder and out the door.

**Well I kept my promise and made the chapter longer! About 800 words longer! Anyways, I've decided to add a bit more Bleach to the mix and see how it goes. So review, tell me your thoughts, I can take it!**


	4. A New Friend and a Family Reunion

**Chapter Four: A New Friend and Family Reunion**

Half a year has passed since Robert's new form was born, Hades started to come around often and the two formed an uncle-nephew bond as well with Persephone making an aunt-nephew bond. . Today was Robert's birthday and Hades invited him to his palace. So the Robert, Styx, Achilles and Zoe went to there and had a party for him. It wasn't big, but enjoyable. He got nice gives from everyone. A enchantment on his sword and sheath from Styx that made his sheath into a glove that when the sword needed to be put away he could do something like a magic trick and push on it with his gloved hand and it would disappear into it, to get it out he needed to reverse how he put it away. From Zoe he received a bow and quiver full of arrows. Achilles gave him a dagger. From his Aunt he received an updated clock, which she made that vines, like the ones that grew on the sides of house and stuff, came out of his sleeves when he needed them. The vines were stronger than they looked and could hold up to five tons if need to. From Hades, well he and Styx had talked about it and decided to tell Robert the truth about the time half a year ago, before he gave him his gift.

"Nephew . . . before my gift, I, no we need to tell you something." Hades said as Robert stared at him.

"The truth is, is that you didn't faint from over use from your powers during the training. The truth is that you underwent the monstrous transformation Styx told you about when she gave you your power." Hades said as he explained it in detail making Robert's eyes widen and looked at Styx waiting for an answer.

"I wanted to wait to tell you, but Hades and the rest said that you should know now. It's not that I didn't trust you, but I didn't want you to worry about being overtaken, it's like not knowing you're a demigod, the monster can't take over you then, but now we can prepare you for it later." Styx said as Robert nodded in understanding.

"Alright, for my gift, if you can call it that. Send her in!" Styx said to a servant and went out the door. When the servant came back, it brought a girl, who looked like she could be a toddler with green hair and a green dress/cloak thing that dragged on the floor.

"Nephew, what I give you is the loyalty that she has given to me, don't worry I asked her and she agreed. She was once a hollow, similar to what you transformed into, but I made it so that she is no longer of that race, but is now an Imod, an immortal, who is stronger than a minor goddess. She is the only of her kind, since she was the last hollow, the one I even faced." Hades said as Styx's face grew a confused look.

"I thought you killed it?" She asked as Hades chuckled.

"I've never said that. Anyways, Robert this is Neliel, only Neliel, she has no last name. Neliel this is Robert, the person you agreed to follow." Hades said as Neliel smiled.

"Just call me Nel!" She said as she climbed up onto Robert's shoulder and stayed there.

"Looks like were partners now!" She said as Robert smiled.

"Yeah, I guess we are." Robert replied as the group smiled a bit.

"If you do well, I'll get you another one like her . . . maybe." Hades said as Robert thought a bit.

"There's more? I thought Nel was one of a kind?" He asked Hades chuckled.

"She is, but that doesn't mean that I can't make another one, but I've got a request from you, if you're willing to hear it." Hades said as Robert nodded.

"I have a son and daughter, who were born before the pack, who I wish to be here. I finally got them out of that hotel, and Persephone agreed to it. I would like you to retrieve them for me. Also their names are Bianca and Nico." Hades asked as Robert nodded.

"No problem Uncle. Where are they?" Robert asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"In Main . . ." He told Robert who faced palm.

"How do I get there?" Robert asked as Nel started waving her hand.

"Oh, Oh, I can help Rob, I can!" She said as Robert laughed.

"Alright, what can you do?" Robert asked as Nel thought a bit.

"I can warp us there! It's not as fast as flashing, but its close enough!" Nel said as Hades told them to enjoy the party for a bit longer but the two decided to get to know each other better.

"So . . . Robert what can you do?" Nel asked as he tapped his chin.

"I can use my sword well; shoot an arrow about five hundred yards away and hit my mark and I can create a ball of energy in my hand which I call Moon Wrecker." Robert said as he asked the same to Nel.

"Well, I can change my size, so others can't tell my true strength, but it limits it, I can create something similar to your Moon Wrecker, called cero, it's what strong hollows used as an attack. I can also warp places, and heal my friends or myself." She said as Robert nodded.

"That's cool, very cool." Robert said as the two decided to demonstrate to each other their abilities after a few hours then Hades approached the two.

"Alright, it's time to go. I hope you return soon." Hades said as the Nel nodded and jumped on Robert's back and the two warped away. However Hades didn't tell them that Zoe left early and that he might run into his mother.

**Main**

Our two newly made friends appeared in a forest and landed with a thud on the ground.

"Nel . . . try to work on your landing . . ." Robert groaned out as the picked himself off the ground and dusted the dirt away.

"Sorry, I'm new to warping two people around." Nel apologized to him as Robert ruffled her hair.

"It's fine, but just keep at it, you'll get better." Robert encouraged as he headed off into a Random direction.

"Um Robert, it's the other direction . . ." Nel said as Robert nervously laughed.

"Yeah, right . . ." He said turning around and walking away. They, well Robert really, walked for a few minutes, when he heard a horn to his right.

"Let's go that way!" Nel said excitedly as she started yanking Robert the best she could towards the direction of the horn.

"Okay, okay we'll go!" Robert said as he decided to test his new gift from his Aunt and used vines travel faster. He stopped when he heard a familiar voice.

"Permission to kill Milady?" Zoe asked as she waited to strike down a monster with a girl in its hand. Robert quickly tossed his hood over his face for mystery effect.

"You need permission to save someone?" Robert asked aloud confusing all as Robert shot forward and grabbed the girl and landed on the ground. What all, besides Robert, didn't notice was that Nel was even there and that she jumped on the monster.

"Hey look at me! I'm showing this tub of lard whose boss!" She yelled scaring all, for seeing such a small girl on top of a monster, but then said girl ripped the monster's head off, and fell to the ground in a pile of dust. Making all stare of her in disbeilf, besides Robert.

"So . . . Zoe, why didn't you just take the monster out?" Robert asked as Zoe walked to him and whispered at him.

"What are you doing here? What if your mother recognizes your voice?" She asked as he thought a bit.

"How would she? She hasn't seen me in years. I've change in that amount of time, anyone would." Robert said back as said person walked up to them.

"Who's this Zoe? Are you straying?" She asked as Zoe looked at her in shock and was about to reply when Robert beat her to it.

"Straying, please, she is like the annoying sibling that you can't help but love." Robert said as Zoe socked him.

"No . . . that would be you . . ." Zoe said as they started glaring at each other. They were so close that their foreheads pressed together in what seems like hate, but it wasn't.

"Thank you." Zoe whispered to him as he smirked.

"Anything for you Zoe." He said grinning, but made it look like an angry one.

"Alright, back of _boy_." Artemis said as she separated them giving Nel the chance to climb onto Robert's shoulder.

"Did you see that? Was I awesome or what?" She asked as Robert rolled his eyes.

"Or what." He replied making Nel mad.

"You're supposed to say I was awesome!" Nel said bonking him on the noggin and making him grip it comically. After that he noticed two children that resembled Hades a bit.

"Hey . . . are you two Bianca and Nico?" He asked, rubbing his head, as they nodded.

"Sweet, mission almost done, so let's go, your dad wanted me to get you two and bring you two to him." Robert said as he grabbed their hands.

"Sorry, boy but I'm supposed to take them to Olympus." Artemis said as Robert nodded.

"Okay let me just- NEL WARP US OUT!" Robert said as Nel denied his request.

"Can't I'm not strong enough in this form." She said as Robert sighed.

"Alight, where're your prisoners or something." Robert told Artemis who motioned him, Nel, and Bianca to follow her.

"Nico, ask someone to play with you." Bianca said as Nico went over to the group of demigods and asked them. When they entered her tent, Zoe followed being her second in command and all. She turned and shocked everyone as tears fell from her face.

"You thought I wouldn't recognize your voice?" She said pulling down Robert's hood revealing a very surprised Robert along with Zoe's jaw dropping.

"I can't believe you've grown so big, I hardly recognized your voice but your energy stayed the same. Zoe never lie to me about this again." Artemis said as Zoe nodded still shocked about this turn in events. Then Artemis went on about joining the hunt to Bianca, in which she accepted, making Robert irritated at her, but decided to drop it for now. Artemis then shooed out the two, and tried to Nel, but she wouldn't budge.

"Well who's this Robert?" Artemis asked as she finally given up on pushing her out.

"I'm his right shoulder gal, Nel!" Nel said as she hanged onto his right shoulder.

"Yes, now all I need a left one and I'll have a matching set, but Hades didn't have another one of you, because you're the only of your kind." Robert said jokingly as Nel smiled.

"He said he could get you another one, after all he's the one that made me like this." Nel said as Robert nodded remembering that bit.

"Hades made you . . . ?" Artemis asked as Nel and Robert looked at her.

"It's a story for another time." They both said at once, so Artemis decided to change the subject.

"Well anyways, how have you been?" She asked and Robert explained his life to her, leaving out certain details. They sat until dawn came and luckily, or unluckily, Artemis called her annoying twin, Apollo to take the group to the camp. There was a few sibling arguing before he spotted Robert.

"Hey kid, follow me! I would like to talk to you!" Apollo said to Robert, dropping Nel on the ground, and making Artemis steamed. After a few feet away he turned to Robert and looked him over.

"So, you're my nephew . . . I approve." Apollo said nodding and before he could respond Apollo raised his hand.

"The counsel was told long ago. Now, let me share with you a secret . . ." He stared before whispering into his ear, causing his face to go bright red at the info he heard. Then his face grew terrified, he stared getting flashbacks of those three hunters as a younger child. He curled up into a ball and sat there. Apollo didn't know what he did to him, but Nel made sure he knew it was bad, by head butting him, hard. Apollo fell over in pain, and Artemis was not too far behind nodding approvingly at Nel.

"Now I'm confident that Nel can help you." She said as she noticed her son's state and realized something happened; perhaps her idiotic brother scared him for life. Now that didn't matter, yet, so shifting into an older form she pick up Robert, who was still small for his age and walked back to the group. She ignored the questioned faces of all, but Zoe's, there and walked to the car and forced it to be a bus, which Artemis can do since she's Apollo's twin. She motioned all to get on and sat in the back with Robert and held him gently. Zoe walked back there and sat across form them.

"Just hold him for a bit, those _things_ still haunt him." Zoe told her leader as Artemis realized what happened. Apollo brought up bad memories that the former hunters did to her son, she now felt happy that she finally added to the Jack-o-lope family, making it now have three females in the entire race.

"I see . . ." She said as she held her son, making her happier than ever that she now held her son again, this time for longer, it even made her feel like a mother as she stared to whisper soothing words to him as he calmed down.

"Thank you . . . mom." Robert said quietly as Artemis petted his head with a smile on her face.

**There you go! A secret brought to light to Robert, a new friend acquired and a nice family reunion. I also didn't talk about the demigods much because I didn't want to. It's about Robert not the other demigods, however Percy may make an appearance. I did say more bleach things will come, and most likely even more is to come. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, review for wanted to and until next time, goodbye!**


	5. Instinct Unleased

**Chapter Five: Instinct Unleased**

**New chapter, new character . . . thing, in let's see how it goes!**

Robert finally snapped out of his trance of the night with those evil girls, by falling asleep.

Artemis took him to her cabin when they arrived at Camp Half-Blood. Many of the campers were confused by this; Artemis was a man hater, why would she help one? They wanted to ask, but decided that their lives were more valuable to them than that knowledge, for now.

"I wish I could be here when you wake up, my son, but I've got something to hunt." Artemis told her sleeping son and exited her cabin.

"Zoe, watch over him, make sure none harm him. Not even the hunters may do anything to him unless they swear to not harm him. I will not lose him again." Artemis told her second in command as she ran into the forest.

**In Robert's Mind**

Robert awoke in a thick beautiful forest with a large moon shining overhead. He looked around in wonder at the new area until a voice broke his observance of the area.

"I'm glad the rain has finally stopped." The voice said sounding like it belonged to a woman as Robert looked around and found a person who looked a bit like his mother, but he knew that she wasn't.

"Who are you?" Robert asked as the woman smiled.

"What a weird question to ask, well I'll answer it anyways. I am you, Robert, well a part of you." The woman said as Robert stared at her and notice that she was pale, wore the same clock he did, had longer hair than he, obviously a different body, taller one too and his sword on her back, wait no it was similar to his but it was red and blue, instead of black and white. Her eyes were black holes with silver dots shining in them. Topping off her appearance are two horns that stuck out of her had a bit, not much, but enough to see.

"I see you've noticed how I look, this is actually the closest thing you'll ever see to the monstrous form you took." She said as something went off in his head, which made the moon grow brighter.

"So you're that monster who almost took down Uncle!" Robert asked as the woman shook her head.

"Not exactly, you're body went on instinct, it used my power to fuel its desire to protect itself, it also took some of my appearances, by taking the power. I'm actually the power Styx gave you." The woman said as Robert nodded in understanding.

"Then where am I?" Robert asked her as the woman smiled at him.

"Well this is your mind, if you didn't notice, the moon brighten the moment you figured out what I am. You also could consider it you inner world, anything that happens to you has an effect in here some way, and sad emotion is represented by rain, anger is a forest fire, and everything else represented by a clear night sky with the moon you see but with different brightness of the moon." She told him as Robert nodded again.

"Alright, if this is my mind, then why do you look like my mom?" Robert asked as the woman looked at him.

"In the beginning, I didn't have consciousness; I was just a power source inside you. Once you started to learn how to use it I started to take this form, nearing half way through your training I fused with your original instinct that came from your mother, completing me. However more of an animal instinct remains and that too took shape, as the animals that roam this forest." She told him as Robert accepted the explanation and looked around and saw that animals were all around him, seemingly living peacefully.

"So it was animal instinct that fought with Hades, then why did they stop?" Robert asked as the woman smiled a bit.

"It actually makes sense if it's explained. You see these animals are like knights, they protect their king, and you are their king. If their king is in danger and can't protect himself, then your 'knights' will step in. They'll even care out you're will if you cannot anymore. However their greatest strength is also their greatest weakness, the horns that appear while they are 'protecting' you are cut off from you, they lose the conection that makes them able to control and to protect you. Luckily they learn, so they won't fall so easily next time like the first time." The woman said as she turned to leave.

"Wait what do I call you?" Robert asked as the woman turned back to him.

"You may call me Phase, or whatever you like. Sadly thought our time is up. I'll talk to you again in another time, my king." Phase said leaving and he fell out of his inner world and into the real one. Waking up, he looked around and saw that no one was in the cabin.

'Strange . . . wouldn't mom, Zoe, or her hunters be here?' Robert thought to himself as he lifted himself up and noticed that a green object was next to his bed. No not a green object, a green haired girl in a green dress/cloak thing was sleeping next to him. Smiling he nudged her awake.

"Nel . . . Nel . . . wake up Nel!" Robert said as Nel finally go up. She looked around with sleepy eyes, and then landed on Robert. Eyes widening she squealed happily and jumped at Robert.

"You're awake! It's been almost two days!" Nel said as he stared at her.

"I was out for that long!" Robert asked his friend as she nodded.

"Yeah, and Zoe and some others had to leave for a quest! I think you and I were supposed to be on it." Nel said as Robert looked at her strangly.

"How do you know that?" Robert asked as Nel thought a bit.

"Because the prophecy said:

_Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

_One shall be lost in the land without rain,_

_The bane of Olympus shows the trail,_

_Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_

_The Titan's curse must one withstand,_

_Hollows shall come or one will fall by a parent's hand._

That's why! The last line must mean us!" Nel said as her friend looked at her and thought.

'Yes, it seems so, but I was never a hollow, like Nel was, but maybe since Hades thought I was one during my first transformation, perhaps I'm considered a type of one.' Robert thought as Nel jumped up and down waving her hands to get her friends attention.

"HEY ROBERT I'M STILL HERE!" Nel shouted to him snapping him from his thoughts.

"If that's true then we better hurry!' Robert said as he looked around and saw his cloths neatly folded on the nightstand next to his bed. He went beet red think about who changed his cloths.

That is until he found a note.

Dear Robby,

Don't worry, no one stripped you while you slept, well besides your mother taking your cloak off, but Styx brought you cloths and gave them to me to put there, sadly I'll also be gone by the time you awaken. However I'll be in San Francisco, on Mount Othrys if you need me.

Love, your favorite sister,

Zoe

P.S. The other hunters are here if you need them.

Nel read out loud as Robert changed into his clean cloths and put on his cloak.

"She wants you to help them! It seems that Zoe also figured out the final part of the prophecy!" Nel said as Robert nodded.

"It seems so, Nel can you get us there?" Robert asked as Nel nodded.

"As long as I got the name of place, I can go anywhere!" Nel said as she jumped onto Robert's shoulder and the two warped out the cabin and to Mount Othrys. They arrived to see Zoe about to be poisoned by Ladon, thinking fast Nel jumped and quickly intercepted the blow, however she was in her older form and the dress now became a pair of really short shorts and a something that covered her chest. The attack didn't bother her at all as she held back the head as she smiled at Zoe.

"Go, Robert and I can handle this!" Nel told Zoe who nodded and left, she had faith in the two, they could win.

"Robert let's do this!" Nel said as she jumped back to Robert who charged a Moon Wreaker in his hand and threw it at Ladon as soon as Nel landed next to him. Hitting its mark Ladon roared in pain as the energy burned and cut it. Ladon started attacking them with fifty heads each and occasionally its tail would swipe on one of them. Robert continued to launch Moon Wreakers at them undefeatable monster as Nel fired cero after cero at it. Sadly it seemed to have not enough effect to defeat it.

"What do we do now? We've thrown everything at it!" Nel said as she landed after dodging a blow from Ladon.

"Don't lose hope yet! I got one more idea!" Robert said as he duck under a head and quickly pulled out Moon Phase and sliced at Ladon, sadly it irritated the monster more, causing Robert to have about seventy-five heads on him, while Nel had twenty-five.

'Great . . ." Robert said as he dodges head after head, he knew he couldn't keep this up, so acting quickly Robert used the vines that were part of his clock to start bring the heads of Ladon together. Robert smiled a bit but it morphed into a look of fear as Ladon's heads started swinging him around. Robert's vines held onto the heads for as long as they could before snapped. While suspended in the air Ladon used its tail to whack Robert Screaming in pain Robert flew about ten yards away from the battle and ran into the ground making a dirt pile rise up from behind him. His sword landed a few yards away and stuck into the ground. Robert twitched in pain as he tried to move.

"ROBERT!" Nel yelled as she noticed Ladon going towards him. Nel Growled and charged a giant cero at it and fired. Sadly it didn't do as much damage as she hoped, but still she fired cero after cero, trying to divert its attention off of Robert an onto her, with no effect. Robert, who opened one eye and through hazy vision saw Ladon moving towards him.

'Dam it . . . DAM IT . . . MOVE . . . I got to MOVE!' Robert thought as he struggled to move any part of his body. He froze when he heard a dark deep voice.

'**Robert, our king . . . rest . . . we'll handle this. You are still too inexperience to handle this opponent.'** He notices that it was Phase's voice with a darker and deeper sound to it. He slowly lost consciousness and entered the world of nothingness. Nel was scared, she didn't want to lose her friend, and she was charging another cero, but stopped when she felt an enormous amount of energy, dark energy. She saw Robert rise from the ground and grew a smile, but it turn to despair when she saw his body, that was tall and pale and his hair was waist length. His eyes burrowed into the monster in front of it, and the two horns that stretched out about a few inches from his face. His shirt was gone revealing a moon in the center of his chest. Upon this new appearance Ladon stopped in confusion, it didn't know what happened, but it felt as if it was attacking another monster, one stronger that it. Getting over its shock, Ladon charged Robert in his new from, which ended badly for it. In a flash Robert called back his sword and it obeyed and flew back to him. Nel notice that it wasn't its normal color anymore either, Hade's didn't explain well enough to her about Robert's condition, which he used to slice Ladon's many heads off, all but three. He slowly walked up to the monster who backed away in fear, no mortal, demigod, or god even, did what Robert just did, Ladon was so surprised that it gave up and retreated from him and back into its cave, whimpering, not wanting to face an opponent that nearly killed it. Robert looked up the mountain and started walking up, Nel quickly followed him

**On the Top of Mount Othrys**

Artemis was having trouble holding Atlas back, even with Zoe who came to help. They fought until a gigantic power made the winds blow all around them. Atlas was shocked beyond belief.

"What was that?!" Atlas asked aloud as he looked down the mountain and saw a figure climbing it.

"Well, it seems that I have found an even more worthy opponent! So I'll finish this quickly!" Atlas said as he knocked Artemis and Zoe down and was about to strike them when a hand stopped him, Atlas glanced to his left and saw that the figure was now next to him!

"But how, you were at the bottom of the mountain!?" Atlas said as the figure kicked him, hard. Atlas flew and ran into the side of the mountain and struggled to get up. Coughing up immortal blood, Atlas looked up and saw that he was staring into black pits of the monster.

"Can't you wait your turn?" Atlas yelled at it in anger.

"**Protect . . . must protect . . . mother . . . Zoe . . .**" The figure said in a darker voice, but recognizable as Artemis' eyes widen.

"No . . . . is that . . . . is that Robert, my Robert?!" Artemis asked as Zoe nodded.

"Yes . . . it's the power Styx that she gave him. It also gave him that monstrous form I haven't seen it until now, I have never felt so weak." Zoe said as she stared at Robert. He then grabbed Atlas' Face and crushed it against the mountain multiple times before stopping and threw him into the air. Atlas tried to fight back, but Robert moved too fast for his attack to make contact with him. With a swing of his sword, Robert made Altas slam into the ground and the titan coughed up more immortal blood. Seeing this as an opportunity to re-imprison her father Zoe yelled out to Robert.

"Robert, put him under the sky again!" Zoe told him as Robert turned to the pillar that held the sky. Still gripping Atlas' now broken and bleeding face, Robert walked to it and noticed that another was holding it up.

"**Be . . . ready . . .**" Robert said as the person nodded, but didn't look up. With one hand Robert lifted the sky up and the guy rolled out from underneath. Robert threw Atlas down and used two hands and brought it down on the titan's back with a loud snap, Atlas screamed in pain as the sky crushed his back. Robert turned towards the group that was looking at him in fear and aw. Robert walked up to the two hunters.

"**You . . . . okay?**" Robert asked them as they nodded. Robert looked towards the guy and saw that he had a thumb up. Accepting it Robert reached up and snapped one of the horns on his head. Causing him to revert back to his original form again, and fall into his mother's arms. Nel who watch the battle and didn't show herself until now came up to them.

"That was amazing and terrifying all at the same time." She said as all stared at her.

"Who are you?" Artemis asked as Nel smiled at her.

"Why, can't you tell? I'm Nel!" Nel said shocking Artemis, but before she could say anything back Nel grabbed Robert.

"Well I better be off and grab Hades' son and go back to the Underworld. See you around!" Nel said quickly leaving and going back to the camp before Artemis could do anything. When she arrived she went to the Hermes' cabin and walked into it. She looked at the shocked faces of the children.

"Is Nico in here? And you better not even try to pick-pocket me, I don't have pockets." Nel said as a boy froze in the act. Nico slowly walked up and looked at her.

"I'm Nico, who are you?" Nico asked obviously scared.

"I'm here to take you to your father." She said as she didn't wait for an answer and grab him and warped back to Hades' palace. There Hades greeted them and had a sad smile on.

"Thank you for getting my son to me." Hades' said as Nel hand a shock Nico over.

"I'm sorry about Bianca." She told the ruler of the Underworld as he shook his head.

"No need to worry, look." He said as another toddler looking girl walked out.

"I've made her into an Imod, it was the only way to save her. I guess I'll have her follow Robert too. After all I got to keep an eye on him." Hades said as he left with Nico. Nel looked at the new Imod she knew that she'll have to train her on her new powers.

"So . . . you now serve Robert . . . can you handle it?" Nel asked as Bianca nodded.

"I can and I will! I was once a Hunter of Artemis for a short time, I can handle it." Bianca said with little doubt in her voice.

"We will run into things that can take us out in one hit. If you still have confidences then follow me." Nel said as she walked off to Robert's room that Hades gave him.

**Robert's Inner World**

Robert groaned as he got up.

"What happened?" Robert asked as he suddenly remembered Phase taking over.

"Phase, where are you!?" Robert asked aloud as she walked out of the forest with a bigger than normal wolf.

"Phase who is that?" Robert asked as Phase sighed.

"This is your main Animal instinct, she is the one that helped me fight the monster and titan, but I had to cooperate with her in order to avoid killing Ladon and Atlas. The tree with the golden apples still needed to be guarded and the sky still needed to be held. If I didn't the sky would have fallen, and the world would have been in deep trouble." Phase said as she nodded to the wolf and it walked back into the forest.

"I see . . ." Robert said as Phase walked to him.

"Styx may have granted you power, but she can never teach you its true extent. But I can, I am that power and I'll teach you way better than anyone or thing could." Phase said as she helped Robert up.

"Typhoon, the bane of Olympus, has sensed you're energy. It disturbed his slumber; if he awakens you'll be the only one who can stand up to him." Phase told him as he nodded.

"What'll happen when I can't defeat him?" Robert asked as Phase looked up.

"If you can't, two things have the chance of happening, I and Wolf, your animal instinct, will take over, or just Wolf will fight him and it will destroy more things when Typhoon is gone." Phase said as Robert nodded.

"Alright . . . please train me Phase." Robert asked as Phase nodded.

"Very well, it'll take time to master most of this power." Phase told her user as she led Robert away.

**The end of the stories longest chapter yet! Hope you enjoyed maybe I'll give Robert a girlfriend, maybe. What do you think? Reviews are appreciated!**


	6. Zeus' Terrible Mistake

**Chapter Six: Zeus' Terrible Mistake **

**Hello readers! Welcome to another chapter! If you can't tell by the title Zeus makes a terrible mistake, I wonder what it is!**

A half of a year passed since Robert helped save his mother and as of now Robert sat in a calm way, breathing slowly, but really he was training with Phase. Phase was teaching him the true extent of his power, so that one day he may face Typhoon and live to tell the tale. Inside his inner world a beam of silver light and a more grayish light were colliding and the grayish light was pushing the other back.

"COME ON, PUT MORE ENERY INTO IT!" Phase shouted to a tired Robert, she was pushing him to his absolute limit. She seemed to not understand that he wasn't made of the same thing as her. Wolf, his main animal instinct watches from a distance, she valued her king and she would protect him when he couldn't, that's what good 'knights' do right?

"I'M GIVING IT ALL I HAVE! I'M NOT AS STRONG AS YOU YET!" Robert yelled back as he struggled to hold the beam from running him down.

"TRY HARDER! TYPHOON WON'T LET UP!" Phase told him, she may seem like she's over doing it, but she just wanted him to be ready. She had one move left to teach him after mastering this one. If he couldn't hold Typhoon off with this attack than the other one will have to do it.

**In the Real World**

Nel and Bianca were doing training to improve Bianca's control over her new powers and with a half a year to do that, things were looking good. Bianca was a fast learner and Nel liked that, but now was for her to learn something.

"Okay . . . now I got to tell you some news that I've been given." Nel announced as Bianca gave her superior Imod her full attention.

"As you know, I wasn't the first to be by Robert's side. A wolf named Eva was his first companion. She died about a year and half ago; she fell during a mission for Styx. Robert is sad, and still is, about her death and doesn't talk about it. Now I've learn from Hades that she's coming back, back in the form of an Imod, giving her superiority over both of us. She'll arrive in a few days as a surprise for Robert. Hades has decided to grant Robert a new ability, and with his mother's help, will be a leader for the Imods. More will be explained to us and Robert the day of Eva's arrival." Nel told Bianca as she nodded in understand.

'I guess Robert's taking after Artemis.' Bianca thought as she nodded.

**Back within Robert's Inner World**

"Very good, it seems that you finally master most of your abilities with your energy. Soon it'll be time to teach you the most powerful attack I can teach you." Phase said as Robert nodded.

"What's it called? How strong is it?" Robert asked as Phase looked up to the moon that lite the world.

"It's called . . . Lunar Devastation . . . an attack so powerful that I will advise you to use it only once in battle. Use it twice and you will use up your energy and will become defenseless. Use it three times . . . and well . . ." Phase said as she looked back at Robert seriously.

"You'll die, using it a third time will use up your life force as a substitute source of energy, never use this attack three times." Phase said as Robert looked down in thought.

'Such a dangerous attack and it comes with an equally dangerous consequence.' Robert thought as he looked at the moon.

"I've teach you what I know, but that doesn't mean that I have all the ways to use this power, you'll have to learn and create new ways to use this power, for now it's time to say good bye." Phase said as she faded into the woods and Robert left his mind.

**Real World**

Robert opened his eyes to two pair of childlike eyes one green and the other Onyx black. Robert was so shocked that he tumbled backwards and hit his head.

"Ouch, why did you do that Nel, Bianca?" Robert asked rubbing as Nel shrugged.

"It was funny, and fun." She said as her leader sighed and rolled his eyes. Then Hades arrived with a dark face.

"Robert, we've all been summon on Olympus, yes even the Imods." Hades said as Robert nodded and the two girls jumped up and took a shoulder that belonged to Robert and held there.

"Alright Uncle, we're ready." Robert said as Hades nodded and flashed them to the Throne Room on Olympus were all Olympians were waiting with a boy Robert felt he saw before. They bowed to the King of Gods.

"About time Hades, I was beginning to think you have ignored me . . ." Zeus said as he stroked his beard. Another flash came and Persephone appeared next to Hades and bowed to Zeus.

"For what reason have we been called here Lord Zeus?" Hades asked irritably as he hated calling his younger brother that.

"I've heard of what . . . this son of my daughter did. We have been trying to contact you for months with no response and because so, held off finishing the winter solaces meeting until now." Zeus announced as Hades frowned at what his brother had plan for his nephew. Robert had Nel and Bianca climb down from his shoulders and he walked into the center of the room. Robert bowed and faced Zeus.

"From what I've heard, you have easily wiped Atlas, a Titan who is among the hardest to defeat." Zeus stared as Robert felt nervous all of the sudden.

"And I'm pretty sure you defeated Ladon just as easily. For that I feel that you are no longer fit to live." Zeus announced shocking all; they weren't even told that this was what Zeus wanted.

"I will NOT hold a vote for this I'll kill you NOW!" Zeus thundered before raising his master bolt high in the air before throwing in at Robert. Everything was in slow motion; Artemis, Hades, Persephone, Nel, Bianca and Hestia were trying to get to Robert as fast as they could. The other gods were shocked by this, even the ones who didn't care much. The bold approached Robert and was too shock to move, but he heard a howl ringing in his ears as it was inches away and then **_BOOM! _**The bolt stuck its target and a black cloud of smoke filled the area that Robert once stood. Artemis was crying silently at the loss of her child, the others were beyond pissed at the murder of an innocent child. Then a howl ripped the air and a sliver blur rushed and slammed Zeus into his throne and there was the monstrous Robert there his hands griping the tope of Zeus suit and his feet planted on his chest.

"**HOW DARE YOU ATTACK MY KING!**" Robert shouted as the others were confused, did Robert talk in third person? Robert then pulled back and caused the two to start summersaulting down towards the doors of the room, where Zeus was kicked to and he slammed into the doors busting them down. Everyone was shocked once again, here was a normal sized human throwing a god in his godly height out of his own throne room.

"**YOU'LL PAY! YOU ATTACKE ROBERT NOW YOU HAVE TO DEAL WITH ME, WOLF!**" Robert, now called Wolf shouted as he charged Zeus, who was getting up dizzily and with his master bolt in his hand. Robert's sword appeared in Wolf's hands and he swung it at the King of Gods, but he dodged it just in time, but his suit shirt was ripped. After successfully dodging the attack, he launched another bolt at Wolf but it was dodged and Wolf appears in front of Zeus with a Moon Wrecker in hand.

"**MOON WRECKER**!" Wolf shouted as he ran the ball of energy into Zeus' stomach and launching him off of Olympus where they exploded. When the smoke cleared, Zeus floated there clearly hurt with ichor running down his body in multiple places. Wolf once again appeared before him and grabbed his throat.

"**Let me tell you something King of Gods, you can never kill Robert while I'm still apart of him, and another thing, you can never remove me. Attack him again and I won't be so merciful next time.**" Wolf finished as he tossed Zeus back down to Olympus were he landed with a thud. Wolf slowly walked up to him; his heavy footsteps could be heard as he approach Zeus again but this time he had no intention of attacking the downed god. He passed Zeus, but as he did, Zeus did a coward move and tried to strike Wolf down from behind, which proved to be a bad choice, a very bad choice. Wolf stabbed him with is sword and his sword blasted a beam of energy from it and when it calmed, a diamond shape hold was in the center of Zeus body.

"**I'll let that slide . . .**" Wolf said as he put his sword away before reverting back to Robert. Zeus then collapsed in a heap behind Robert. Robert stared to fall when Nel, in her older form, caught him. Apollo walked up to his father and looked down on him, but said nothing. Ares came up next to Apollo and sneered.

"That was a cowardly move . . ." He said but left it hanging, every god and goddess, major and minor, were shaking their head with similar thoughts. Then Apollo flashed Zeus to his palace to be healed, regrettably. Artemis ran to her son and took him from Nel who look as if she wanted to protest, but didn't. Artemis looked at Robert's sleeping face and smiled, he son will be okay. She knew that Wolf was from her, it was one of the things that he inherited from her. So in a way she was the one who protected him and she was truly happy he was safe again.

'That'll teach father . . .' She thought as she continued to hold him as she stood up.

"Actually Lady Artemis, we need to take him to the Underworld." Bianca said as Artemis' eyes widen.

"Bianca, you're alive?!" She asked as Bianca nodded.

"I'm surprised you haven't been told, or noticed me until now." She said to Artemis as she looked at the former huntress in shock.

"Hades used the same thing he used to make Nel and made me into a Imod. I now follow your son." Bianca said as Artemis nodded in shock. She then took Robert and Hades flashed them all into his palace. They found Styx there waiting with a soul.

"About time you guys arrived, Eva and I were getting impatient." Styx said as she noticed Robert and her eyes widen.

'What happened?" She said as Nel looked at her.

"Zeus tried to kill him, but Wolf, a being who used the powers you gave Robert to defend him." Nel said as Styx sighed in relief

"Ok . . . that's good." Styx said as Bianca came up to her.

"Um, Lady Styx could you explain something to me?" She asked as Styx nodded.

"How could Eva be here? I thought animals didn't have souls?" she said as Styx smiled.

"I blessed her when Robert first arrived, thus giving her a soul, and making it possible to make her into an Imod." Styx said as Bianca did a silent oh.

"Alright let's wait for Robert to awaken and for him to see his newest Imod!" Hades said as the two Imods glared at him.

"Were not some object!" Nel said as Hades shrugged.

"Whatever, you still serve Robert." He said as they waited for Robert to awaken.

Hours Later

Robert's eyes fluttered open and he surveyed the room, it was his room in the Hades' palace. He slowly got up and noticed that Nel, Bianca, and another girl with dog like ears and a tail was sleeping next to his bed all in childlike forms. Due to the movement of the bed the girls awoken and they jumped to Robert as he fell over.

"Okay! I get it you're happy, but who's the newest girl?" Robert asked as said girl smiled and her tail wagged.

"Well I'm Eva! I was resurrected as an Imod!" She said as Robert smiled, he smiled at her, there was no way he would forget her voice.

"It's good to see you're finally back, Eva . . ." Robert said as he trailed off the sentence and hugged his oldest companion. Hades decided to walk in to this touching reunion.

"Oh good you're awake and I'm guessing you and Eva were reintroduced? Good, good now it's time to tell you something." Hades said as he got Robert's full attention.

"Styx has ordered me to give you and only you the ability to choose who are to become an Imod and the power to make them one." Hades said handing Robert a locked case.

"In this case are liquid used to make Imods, and only you can open it and I can only make more, all you have to do is ask. Oh and before I forget; I swear on the River Styx to never make this liquid for anyone besides Robert." Hades finished as thunder rumbled sealing the deal.

"When the time comes choose wisely and see you later!" Hades said as he left for the four to talk about things.

**Done! New chapter is up and hope you enjoyed it!**


	7. Robert VS Typhoon

**Chapter Seven: Robert Vs Typhoon**

**Yes another chapter is here! As the title states that Robert will finally fight Typhoon, I've been waiting to write this, have you been waiting to read it?**

It's been a year since Eve returned and he's still as small as ever, smaller than most his age, and a year since Phase taught him his most powerful attack. However, just because he learned Lunar Devastation, doesn't mean he didn't try to discover new ways to use his energy or different ways to fight. He got Achilles to help him and the girls learn hand to hand combat, just in case he ever loses his sword and the fact that they really didn't have weapons, Bianca didn't have her bow anymore too.. He managed to learn how to make his Moon Wrecker into a beam like his Monster form could, and dubbed it Moon Beam, and now he almost mastered transferring his energy into his sword and named it Lunar Strike. He even learned to use his energy to float in the air! His Imods have already mastered working together and discovered powers that they alone possess. Nel alone has the ability to heal; Bianca alone has the ability to use the shadows, due to her being a daughter of Hades and Eva has faster speed than both of them. Even discovering that using their energy, they also could float like Robert, but Hades didn't say anything about that. Anyways the four trained together as a force, the Imods knew that Robert had to face Typhoon, and they would help him the best they can whether it's fighting Typhoon by his side, or keeping other monsters away, they would be there. Styx was sitting on the sidelines watching them with a smile, but she could tell Robert wasn't ready, and Typhoon is almost awake, but now is not the time to worry about that.

"How about you take a break? You four been training for hours." Styx said as the four stopped and nodded.

"Instead how about you go visit your mother Robert? That'll be better than over working your bodies." Styx said as Robert smiled.

"Yeah, I haven't seen mom in a while. I am wonder how she's doing." Robert said as his three Imods turned back to their younger forms.

"You three wait here. I got to go get my stuff." Robert told them as they nodded. Robert smiled and headed off inside the house. He opened his door to his room and found Styx there, but was she not just outside?

"Hello Robert . . ." Styx said as Robert looked at her and out the door and looked back.

'Wasn't she just outside?' Robert thought as Styx smiled.

"I can't believe you're grown so big, it feels like it was only yesterday when you were the helpless little boy that I've found." Styx said as Robert chuckled.

"Yeah . . . speaking of our first meeting, didn't you say this power was based off my emotion?" Robert asked as Styx smiled at him.

"Well the truth is that I didn't think things through, it seems that your mother's energy mix with my blessing, causing it to change completely. I have no idea how it works now, besides the fact that it activates when you're life is in danger." Styx told him as Robert nodded.

"I guess so . . . well see you later sis." Robert said and Styx quickly told him something.

"Okay . . . but Iris Message me when you can." Styx said as she flashed out of the house. Smiling Robert shook his head and checked over his stuff.. He had his clock that was enhanced with the nearly unbreakable vines, his sword glove, and his bow, he may not use it often, but he always like to be prepared. Who knows, he may even be able to use energy with it. Robert nodded and left the house and as he walked out of the house three girls jumped onto him, making him scream in at the sudden jump. Nel and Bianca each were taking a shoulder while Eva rode on his head. Styx flashed in and started to suppress a chuckle, but it still could be heard.

"Yeah, yeah . . . laugh it up, but at least I got allies always on me." Robert smirked at his little joke as Styx just bust with laughter and his 'allies' rolled their eyes as they warped to the hunter's campsite.

**Somewhere in New York's Wilderness**

He appeared in an empty area, obviously someone was here, or still is. Only looking in front of himself while the three Imods looked around the other directions he smirked once again, the hunter's think they could surround him? He's their lady's son, not to mention he hand an extra three pairs of eyes with him. So bringing his bow out, he quickly fired arrows at every hunter in hiding; of course they were not sharp ones. Each hunter fell with a thump, while a clap echoed the area, and out walked his mom and his second favorite sister, he couldn't choose between the two, Zoe. She smiled at him and looked at Artemis.

"Milady, I wish to follow Robert . . . please." Zoe asked as all were shocked besides Artemis, who nodded.

"I understand, but that doesn't mean I'm not sad. I will allow you to leave." Artemis said as Zoe walked up to him, but the three growled.

"Sorry lady, but you're walking" Nel said as Eva nodded.

"Well until you become an Imod that is, then you just hang onto Robert." Bianca said as Robert gave her a funny look.

"I'm not a jungle gym . . ." Robert said as everyone laughed loudly. After everyone calmed down Robert sighed and scratched his head, the best he could with Eva there.

"So . . . do you want to become an Imod? It just gives you a lot of things." Robert told her as Zoe nodded.

"I'm sure, I spend enough time in the hunt, I still love it, but it seems you'll need all the help you can get." Zoe said as Robert nodded and he reached into his pocket and brought out a vile of silvery liquid and handed it to her.

"Drink this and when you are about to die it will kick in, after you do die you'll be transformed into an Imod." Robert told her as she gulped it down.

"Alright, Mom . . . what's new?" Robert asked as Artemis smiled at him, they went to her tent and the two caught up on what the past year was like for them and then they got to the war.

"Are you sure you are ready? Typhoon is an extremely strong being; no one has ever defeated him before . . . no one has seen his true extent of his alibies." Artemis said as Robert nodded.

"I see . . . how long until he's free of his prison?" Robert asked as Artemis closed her eyes.

"I'm not too sure on it, but I'd guess we only have about a week . . . a few days left." Artemis said as Robert looked down. He had more things to tell her about, but then Hermes appeared.

"Artemis, come quick, Typhoon has broken fee!" Hermes said as Artemis eyes widen.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go . . . sorry Robert we'll finish later." Artemis said as she left with Hermes.

'Yeah . . . but Typhoon is most likely going to attack me first . . .'Robert thought as he walked out of the tent. He was greeted by Zoe, and the Imods.

"Typhoon has broken free hasn't he?" Nel asked as Robert nodded.

"Then his first target would most likely be you . . . but to be safe let's go to New York City. He may attack their first before going after you." Eva said as Bianca nodded in agreement.

"Zoe, could you bring the hunters to New York City after all the camp will need your help." Robert said as Zoe nodded.

**On Olympus Three Days Later**

Robert waited in the Throne Room with Hestia. The Imods were out on the edge of New York waiting for Typhoon to appear. The goddess and demigod really liked each other, not sure if it was an aunt and nephew bond or more, but ever since that day Zeus tried to kill him, and Hestia help stop it. He started talking to her more often; they talked about anything really.

"You'll be fine, I believe in you child." Hestia said as she tended the fire.

"You sure Aunty? What if I fail?" Robert asked as Hestia chuckled.

"You sound like Percy . . ." She said as Robert tilted his head.

"Percy . . .?" Robert asked as Hestia smiled.

"Oh that's right . . . you've never been to camp have you, but didn't you save your mother from Atlas? He was holding the sky then." Hestia said as Robert shrugged.

"Nope . . . haven't met him and I've don't really know what he looks like." Robert told her as Hestia smiled and pointed.

"Look, here he comes now." Hestia said as he looked behind him and saw a the strong leader guy come in and talk to Hestia . . . he was so lost in aw that he didn't even noticed him trying to get his attention.

"Hey kid . . . kid?" Percy asked as snapped his fingers in front of the younger demigods' face.

"Whoa . . . yes?" Robert asked as Percy smiled.

"I hear you might face Typhoon, because of your blessing . . . I just want to wish you luck. We are both two kids facing an impossible challenge. Hope to see you around." Percy said as he waved and headed off to the battle field again. Hours passed and then the time had come. Eva came running in a panic.

"Robert, Typhoon is about to cross the river, Hurry!" Eva told him as he nodded and wave a goodbye to Hestia and left. They arrived to see the Gods, but Hestia, fighting, and failing, to stop Typhoon. Robert eyed the monster and two Moon Wreckers formed in his hands. This caused Typhoon to look directly at him and grin; well if he had a face that is. Typhoon pushed the Olympians away and walked to the building Robert was standing on.

"So . . . you're the being I felt power from. You don't look much." Typhoon said shocking the Olympians, Robert, who accidently let the energy dissipate, and the Imods; they didn't know he could talk.

"Here I'll go to my true form, and from there I hope to have a worthy fight." The monster said as he glowed and shank. Out of the glow Typhoon now was a humanoid figure with black hair, white eyes, gray skin, and was only wearing short, but what was the most shocking was the hole in his chest.

"No way, Typhoon is a hollow!" Nel said as Robert glanced at her.

"Are you sure?" He asked as Nel nodded and pointed at Typhoon.

"If you look at his chest, there's a hole in it. That hole is a defiant sign." Nel said as Typhoon clapped.

"I'm impressed . . . no one has ever knew my true species . . . I congratulate you girl, but I have to ask how did you know?" Typhoon told and asked them.

"Because I was once a hollow . . . I thought I was the last one." Nel confessed as Typhoon laughed.

"I guess that means were of the same species, it doesn't matter if you change a bit or a whole lot, once a hollow, always a hollow." Typhoon said as Nel growled. Typhoon then looked at the Olympians.

"Leave now . . . or else I'll destroy you now." He told them and most regrettably left

"Now give me a real fight." Typhoon said as he charged the four. Typhoon swung a punch but Robert blocked with Moon Phase, and was pushed off the building, but he didn't fall like Typhoon expected.

"Interesting kid, very interesting." Typhoon said as he tried attacking again, only to be blocked by the sword.

"Oh come on man, fight with your fists!" Typhoon laughed as he knocked Robert's sword away and he watch as it spun away. Looking back to Typhoon he growled.

"That wasn't nice . . ." Robert said as he tried punching, sadly Typhoon caught it.

"Oh come on little boy, you got to try harder than that!" Typhoon taunted Robert as he smirked.

"Okay . . ." Robert said as an explosion covered the two. Typhoon blew the smoke away and met Robert's fist causing him to flip in the air a few times.

"Aw didn't expect that . . . good shot kid." Typhoon said as his face grew a snarl.

"BUT THAT'S THE LAST ONE YOU'LL GET!" Typhoon yelled as he started wailing on Robert who received them, unable to defend against such speed. The Imods decided to act now and charged Typhoon. Sadly though he noticed them and threw Robert at them. Nel caught him while Bianca and Eva continued to charge. Soon they were fighting him and weren't doing well either.

"What can we do? He's easily taking us down." Robert said as Nel eyes widen.

"Robert use you energy! It can power you up too can't it?" Nel asked as Robert blinked in shock, he didn't think about that.

"Alright I'll try." Robert said as he concentrated and soon enough he gain a silvery aura and even his eyes glowed brighter as well.

"Let's try this again." Robert said to no one in particular as he disappeared and reappeared in front of Typhoon who was about to knock an injured Eva.

"Wha-" Typhoon didn't get the word out as Robert knocked him away and he flew and crashed into a building. He didn't come out, but Robert knew that the monster wouldn't be that easy. A cackle came from the hole as a hand gripped the side of the hole and Typhoon appeared with blood dripping down his face.

"What a surprised kid . . . I was wrong; it seems that you have more power than I thought. It seems that I get to use my full power on you." Typhoon said as he charged Robert and the real fight began between two powerful forces. However, the war was over between the gods and Titans and Zeus tried to push the fact that a demigod was fighting a being even all of them, even Kronos, couldn't' defeat. The reward ceremony was taking place much to the anger of Artemis, Hestia, the hunters, and Percy. However it was cut short when Robert came blasting through the doors and crashing into the hard marble floor making it rise up and crate a hill. Everyone looked at the pile of stone and saw Robert get up from it. He was hunched down and panting heavily. He was bleeding basically everywhere and his eye was swollen, but it wasn't closed. He was so into his battle that he didn't notice he had eyes on him. Everyone was even more shocked when Typhoon appeared and started laughing.

"You're giving me a good run kid . . . but it seems that you're at your limit." Typhoon said, but just then Nel, Bianca, and Eva appeared behind him, looking a bit better than Robert and were about to strike when Typhoon smirked and knocked them away.

"Oh come on little girls, you got to do better than that." He said as he turned his attention to them, but Nel wasn't with them, she appeared next to Robert.

"G . . . Get him . . . away . . . from . . . from the city. I got a plan." Robert said between pants as Nel nodded and left to tell the other Imods. Robert brought his hands together and formed a sphere, and in it a Moon Wrecker formed. Robert grunted and it shrank until it was the size of a marble. Robert let it go and the small ball of energy floated and disappeared. He stood up and disappeared, shocking everyone.

"Did he just flash away?" Some random kid asked as Hermes answered him.

"No . . . he ran. He ran so fast that I could barely keep up with him with my eyes. He's way faster than me." Hermes said shocking everyone, he was the fastest god, and he said that he couldn't keep up with him.

"I want visual on him! We got to know what's happening!" Surprisingly Hestia said this. Everyone looked at her and they heard Athena speak next.

"Yes we should see what's happening, if he falls. Typhoon will most likely come after us, we would need to be ready for him then. After all the boy would have weaken him greatly." Athena said before she could stop herself and glanced at Artemis who was in a state of shock. She walked over to Iris and grabbed her shoulders.

"Show us . . . show me my son!" Artemis said shocking the demigods, but the hunters; they didn't know he was Artemis' child. Iris nodded fast and summoned an Iris Message and it showed Robert, above the ocean and his hands where in a prayer like position. Off in the distance they saw the Imods fighting Typhoon. First they wondered how he did that, but Ares, cut their thoughts

"What's the kid doing? Why isn't he fighting?" Ares asked he wanted to see a fight.

"Maybe it is part of his plan, he did say he had one remember?" Athena asked him as Areas huffed, he knew he should have stayed and watch, not let Typhoon boss him around. Suddenly Robert moved gaining the attention of everyone. He struck his hands down ward.

"LUNAR DEVISTAION!" Robert shouted at first nothing happened, but then a gigantic ball of silver came crashing down from the sky over the area were the fighting was taking place The image zoomed in on the fighting and notice that they stopped and the Imods disappeared leaving Typhoon alone. Typhoon wasn't smiling, he looked shocked, and . . . scared? Then he grew angry.

"DON'T THINK THIS WILL STOP ME!" HE shouted and when it reached him he tried to push it back, but upon impact with the energy, it exploded, blinding everyone. When it died down, they saw that Typhoon was still alive and like Zeus a year ago he was floating there cover in his own blood. They saw him cough up a mouthful of it when Robert appeared before him with the Imods. Typhoon smiled at him.

"Wow kid, wow. This is the furthest I have even been pushed in my entire existence. I love it . . . but let me tell you that it hurt like nothing you could imagine. Just think of what it would do to a person who is not capable of withstanding it . . . there would be nothing left." Typhoon said as he looked at him and smiled.

"Good thing I could stand it." He said as he shot Robert with energy with the color of pure black. Robert flew with a comet of energy pushing him into the ocean and then it exploded pushing water up wards and away. Everyone was shocked and thought that Robert didn't survive it. Typhoon started laughing insanely, but was cut short when a howl echoed. Typhoon has just awakened Wolf.

**There it is! Robert against Typhoon in battle! But how will it go when he's against Wolf? Find out in Wolf VS Typhoon! See yeah later!**


	8. Wolf vs Typhoon

**Chapter Eight: Wolf Vs Typhoon**

**He's the next chapter, enjoy! The beginning Wolf Vs Typhoon, but for the rest of the fight, it's something else.**

A howl ripped through the air as everyone waited to see what happens next, so it was a surprise to hear Typhoon scream out in pain. Turning towards him they saw that Robert's blade now stuck through him and the blade pointing towards Robert. It then pulled it's self out and yanked upwards cutting the monster's back. They look to see the sword land in Wolf's hand. Typhoon glared at the new comer.

"Who the Hades are you and where's the kid?" Typhoon growled as two barely noticeable silver pupils locked onto him.

"**I am Wolf . . .**" Wolf told him as Wolf rid his blade of Typhoon's blood.

"Fine, Wolf, tell me where's my opponent at?" He asked Wolf again as he pointed to himself.

"**I am your opponent. I am the kid.**" Wolf said as Typhoon growled at him.

"Fine, be like that you little scum bag, I'll just beat the Hades out of you!" Typhoon declared and shot a blast of black energy, only for it to be wacked away by Wolf's sword.

"**I seen better from children.**" Wolf taunted, well it's partly truthful, since the Imods were children most of the time. This irritated Typhoon even more.

"THAT'S IT! I'M THROUGH MESSING AROUND! THIS ENDS NOW!" The angry monster screamed out and started forming a gigantic ball of black energy and when it was finish he smirked at Wolf.

"I originally wanted to use this on the Olympians, but you will due." Typhoon told them as Wolf looked at the Imods.

"**Go, if I fail to block this, Robert would never forgive me for letting it hit you three.**" He said as Nel nodded and grab the other two and speed off a safe distance away, just as Typhoon released it, Wolf put his hand out and stopped the ball from coming closer, for about two seconds, after that it forced him to use both hands. Grunting Wolf saw that two hands weren't enough, so he used one of his legs, but it still wasn't enough and the black ball engulfed him and imploded. Causing everyone's view to go white form the explosion, and when it cleared Wolf floated there and growled at Typhoon.

"It seems that you gotten most of you strength taken away from surviving those attacks, what'll happen when you run out?" Typhoon asked as he smiled evilly at Wolf.

"**I don't care, but I'll beat you down with the power I have left.**" Wolf said as he brought his sword up and it glowed and then he seemingly split into four and circled around Typhoon swung "**LUNAR SLASH**!" Wolf yelled out as he down his sword as a crescent wave of energy shot out of it. Typhoon dodges it but met with a beam of energy as he stopped.

'When did he?' Typhoon asked himself as he took the blast with its full power running into him. Typhoon was shot toward the city and only missed a building by a few feet. Wolf stuck out his hand and since the clock was still useable vines shot out of the sleeve and charged at Typhoon who was regaining his bearings after the blast. He never saw the vines coming, and the grabbed him and pulled him back to where Wolf was. The sword was drawn and ready to strike when, Typhoon socked his face, breaking it. This confused everyone; even more when that part of Wolf's face fell off, revealing part of Robert's face there. Wolf growled and swung down the sword, but it was blocked by Typhoon's arm, that was somehow able to withstand the force that was coming down on him.

"Let's see what's under that mask." Typhoon said as he threw a punch that landed in the middle of Wolf's face, causing a spider-web of cracks to appear going out of the center of the punch. Then it fell off showing Robert's face with two black holes for eyes and silver light in the center of it. However it seemed as if his eyes were returning to their normal look. After that his entire form returned to how it originally was.

"Heh . . . You got this monster inside you, interesting." Typhoon chuckled out as Robert started to fall. Robert then fell into the ocean where he floated staring at the sky weakly; at least he didn't pass out like last time. His vision was trying to focus but wasn't doing too well as Typhoon appeared a five feet above him.

"Now I'll end the only being that could stand a chance against me!" Typhoon said as he stuck a finger out and started to charge what looked to be a cero.

"Good-bye, kid!" Typhoon said as he fired it and as if in life had been put into slow motion; Zoe appeared and intercepted the cero. Letting it hit her in the chest, causing her to land on Robert, not moving.

"Si-Sis . . . Zoe." Robert said as Zoe barely opened her eyes and turned her head so that she could see him.

"H-Hey . . ." Zoe smiled at him as tears ran down Robert's eyes.

"Don't be sad . . . I'm glad that I . . . was able to protect . . . you. . . . You're very . . . precious to me, and . . . don't . . . forget . . . that . . . I-" Zoe never got to finish he sentence as she lost her final breath.

"Well, wasn't that such a heart wrenching moment?" Typhoon mocked as he started charging another cero.

"Well I would hate to leave you all alone, how about I send you to her?" Typhoon said as Robert suddenly appeared before him, his hair covering his eyes, he looked different. Not in the way he looked as Wolf, but like he was stuck in between Wolf and himself. He still had a human body, with Wolf's hair and height. The marks that Wolf had on him were there even a white ring around his head that had the horns on them but other than those he looked like Robert. He looked up and instead of black holes with silver light or blue eyes; there was two black holes with nothing in them, but what mostly stood out was a hole in his chest.

"Another form kid, how many times do I have to beat you down?!" Typhoon questioned Robert as he was suddenly flying away from Robert, not by his own free will. He then noticed that it was dark, no it wasn't dark. Robert's hand was gripping his face and he was dragging him somewhere. Typhoon's head then suddenly got wet, and at the speed they were going it wasn't a pleasant feeling.

**With the Imods, and secretly the Iris Message**

"No . . ." Nel whispered out in despair as she saw Robert's newest form.

"What is it?" Eve asked as Nel looked down.

"Robert underwent a Hollification, but what's worse is that he skipped the normal form of hollow and jump striate into the strongest one. Robert became a Vasto Lorde.

"But I thought he was already a hollow!" Bianca said shocked as Nel shook her head.

"No, a while back, a little after you were officially made into a Imod, Bianca, Robert and I talked about this and concluded that the form that is Wolf is just the power from Styx and the instinct he gained from his mother being mixed. However we also agreed that this power greatly resembled a Hollow's power, without Artemis' side of him, Wolf would be a hollow. After further thought of this we also decided that this power might have split before mixing with Artemis' and it seems we were right about that as well." Nel told her fellow Imods as Eve turned to Nel.

"Do you think he'll attack us? Wolf did when he first appeared, what's stopping this hollow from doing it?" Eve asked as Nel nodded in understanding.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure he will attack us, we'll just have to be ready. Unless of course Zoe returns fast enough to stop him, he turned into that thing because of her death, seeing her alive again may snap him out of it." Nel announced as Eve thought of something else.

"What about breaking his horns? That work with Wolf, wouldn't it work with Hollow Robert?" She asked as Nel crossed her arms in thought.

"I thought about that too, but I'm not sure if we can get close enough to land a hit on him, his energy is surpassing mine in this form, and I'll have to revert back to being a hollow in order to fight with him on even grounds." Nel said as Bianca looked at her in surprise.

"You can do that?!" She asked as Nel nodded.

"Of course I can, I was a hollow to begin with, but it'll be difficult and take time, and even then the Imod formula that Hades used to make me an Imod will change me back after an hour." Nel explained Bianca was about to respond when a enormous about of energy was felt and everyone turned to see Robert charging a cero, since he was now a hollow, and aiming at a very beaten Typhoon.

"Well kid, what's to say, you've been the best battle I ever had." Typhoon said, expecting to be finally defeated, not by some cheap trick of course. The cero was launched and it struck casing a blinding light to cover the area and when it decided down Typhoon still floated there, he somehow survived the blast. Robert then gripped Typhoon's throat and ran him into the ground near the ocean. He slammed him foot on the monster's face and once again started charging a cero. Nel and the others new they wouldn't make it in time, for they felt that once he killed Typhoon, he wouldn't be the same anymore. Surprisingly they didn't have to do that anymore. A hand came broke his horn off, this surprised Robert and he looked toward the one responsible and found Zoe there.

"Robert . . ." She said as he stared at her, with black holes meeting her onyx ones.

"Don't do this Robert, you won't be mortal anymore if you do . . . you'll become even worse than Typhoon." She said as a silver light covered Robert and it died down revealing Robert in his normal form, no hole in his chest anymore. Zoe smiled at him as Robert walked weakly to her and stuck his hand out to her.

"Yes it's me, but did you really forget that I took the Imod Formula?" She asked him as Robert smiled weakly at her, but the moment was broken by a pained laugh.

"Heh . . . well kid . . . you did it . . . you beaten me, beaten me good." The two looked to see Typhoon staring at them. It was then that The other Imods showed up, and they still did not notice that an Iris Message was following them, either Iris was good, or they were too into the fight to even notice it.

"But, how about a reward for beating me?" He said, but didn't give Robert the chance to reply.

"Here's a little warning, Hollows aren't all gone, not even close. They never had shown up here because I was here. Since you beaten me, they'll invade now. There were too few to none that could actually be worrisome to the gods, but since your mother, Artemis, decided to kill every male to cross her path basically, she spelled your doom in a way. For you see, hollows are born in many ways, ways, one of which I'll tell you about. Some hollows are form from evil, evil in humans, yes hollows were once humans who lost their heart, being evil did that to them so when they died they became a hollow and every male your mother slaughtered, their souls became hollows since they were usually evil. They'll come and devour other demigods, for they have the tastiest souls on the planet. The longer they wonder here, the bigger the chance they'll smell you, they know they can't get to her, so they'll aim for you, the closest thing to her." Typhoon explained as Robert thought about something.

"So, wait I understand all this, but are you saying you were once human?" He asked As Typhoon chuckled.

"Yes I was, but during the first Titan War, Kronos got me and did something to my soul to force it to become a hollow, they overloaded me with power turning me into the gigantic monster you saw the gods fighting, but now that is in the past. I'm finished and I'll finally be at peace, so bye kid." Typhoon said as his body faded. Robert looked to his friends and nodded, they were not in one Hades of an adventure now.

**Finished, this story is now finished, but don't worry fans, there will be another story, book two of The Styx's Monster out in the future so until then, see you later!**


End file.
